


Chaos War 混沌之战

by illyasuiel, WhoreofBabylon (Fayland)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Collars, Dubious Consent, M/M, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyasuiel/pseuds/illyasuiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/WhoreofBabylon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Loki想要躲藏的时候，总是很难找到他。不过眼下他并没有很致力于完美的隐藏自己。也许是因为他不认为现在Asgard会有任何人浪费时间来追捕他，而不是试图对抗那些正要横扫九大世界的荣耀一族</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chaos War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243244) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 作者注:
> 
> 哇哦，超级华丽史诗巨作搞定啦！\o/。这是我通常搞得乱七八糟的平行世界之一，四处汇杂在一起的设定和电影，漫画，神话以及我脑子里面莫名冒出来的东西混在一起。感谢cesperanza,no_detective, 以及madelyn的beta。♥

战争开始的第四年，临界城镇【注1】沦陷。

第一次撤退时，Thor从Bralund撤军的一路上都朝着Odin的的背影怒吼。而这一次，已经是第五次了，他仅仅记得一些破碎的片段：号角声召唤他们后撤；他最后所斩杀的那些体液闪耀着微光的、蜿蜒着的爬行物；堆积如山的胳膊和牙齿。那些失去斗志的阿斯嘉德勇士跌跌撞撞地在他前方行进，蹒跚行至彩虹桥。在他试图转身离开同时，足有一打的顽劣生物扒在他的小腿上，撕裂他的腿甲，盯着他的那闪耀着苍白光芒的眼睛里盛满饥渴。

他甚至无意再去斩杀他们。他的步伐在那尘土飞扬贫瘠之上落下一个个脚印，落在那曾经肥沃的土地上。他跟在那些战士们身后，穿越那大门，而后到达那闪耀着光芒的桥梁。他安静地穿过此处，无声地穿过阿斯嘉德美轮美奂的神殿。他爬上楼梯回到他的寝宫，毫无声响，而后倒在他的床上，连盔甲都没有脱下。他已经连续作战七个月了。

当他被推醒时他的盔甲已被人褪下，因而他本能地将Mjölnir召唤至手中。汗水与尘土依然纠结在他的发间，但是他的脸，双手以及手腕已被人擦洗干净。他觉得自己仿佛赤身裸体。“怎么了？”他简短地向盯着他的侍从表达了疑惑。

“众神之父召唤您，伟大的Thor。”那男孩儿回答，颤抖地向后退了一步，眼睛因为恐惧而瞪大。Thor为吓到他而感到歉疚。如今的阿斯嘉德已经足以让一个孩子担惊受怕了，即便他们已经年长到足以了解眼下面临的一切，却又太过稚嫩不足以在敌人最终兵临城下时举剑自卫。

Thor将一大壶水当头浇下，重新穿上他的盔甲，然后向马厩走去。

“我们暂时还未被再次攻击。”Odin在Thor到达Sleipnir身边与他会合时解释道。

“看在九大世界的份上那你为什么要叫醒我？”Thor呵欠连连。

“你已经睡了整整十一天了，时间来不及了。”Odin简短地回答，“跟上。”

他示意一位马夫为Thor牵来一匹良驹，让他骑上。Thor将自己的身体拖上马背，随后跟上Odin，疲惫甚至让他懒于询问他们的目的地。光耀随着他们渐行而渐远，道路缓缓向下，远离阿斯嘉德与彩虹桥，没入一片越往深处越发晦暗的树林。在Thor在马鞍上昏沉欲睡的时候，两旁的树木逐渐变得低矮，而后被嶙峋稀疏的灌木所取代，渐渐只剩下地衣与苔藓，最终，只剩下被鼓胀的真菌包裹的纠结树根。

之后他稍微清醒到开始疑惑为什么这里只有树根，却没有树木。前方被浓雾笼罩，天空如蔽至没，他们身边是奇怪的光滑的灰色墙壁，拔地而起直至没入那雾气。“这是在哪儿？”他大声询问，将他胯下脚步沉重的马催促至Sleipnir身边，“父亲，这是……”

“你知道这是哪儿，Thor。”Odin开口，“我很确定那些导师已经将这个知识点重复了足够多次，以确保即使是你那颗前所未有的、对任何不牵扯战役的历史心不在焉的脑袋也能记住。”

虽然他的语气里充满了尖刻，Odin依然伸出了一只手递过一只Idunn的金苹果，那苹果在此时晦暗的光线下简直是怪异得耀眼。Thor一把抓过它，忽而被贪婪席卷，一口吞吃了它。汁液迸溅在他的舌尖，几乎已被遗忘的甜美。他甚至连果核也一同吞入腹中。

“说真的，父亲。”他边说边舔着指尖残留的甜腻，“我还真不记得啥了。”苹果的能量充盈他的四肢百骸：他觉得找回了自己，在过了——他不想追溯至那么久远以前。在这段烦扰的日子里可没有什么值得记住的愉快事情。反之，他扫视了周围，然后意识到他们如今身在何处。“停下，”他抗议道，停住他的马，“我们走了多久了？战争正在进行，而你把我拖到这下面，这根底深处……”

然而Odin甚至没有试图暂缓Sleipnir的脚步。“因此你应当深思，Thor。”他的声音回荡在马蹄声间，仿佛他们之间的距离已经遥不可及，“我是否会为了什么琐碎之事把你带下来。”

Thor将咒骂藏于呼吸中。有时候拥有一个最智慧之人做父亲可以让人被倦意活活扯碎。

还有一个最狡黠的弟弟，这念头得被抛掉。Thor甩开这个想法，重新让马前行。很快，他的弟弟——消逝的，被放逐的，藏匿着的，被诅咒的兄弟——将会是他们中唯一存活的人。这感觉真微妙。Loki会不会——想念他们。这听上去很怪异。他更有可能仅仅遗憾于他未能亲手毁灭整个阿斯嘉德。在过去的十年里，他都致力于此。Thor盯着他的父亲再次在浓雾中浮现的背影。

“即使是智者也会被误导，吾儿。” Odin的肩膀仿佛担有千斤之重。

Thor无言以对。仅仅过去了十年，他依然没有能够原谅Odin。但是所有和他父亲之间进行的对话似乎总是以Thor点头表示理解画上句号——至少在他不至于被他的父亲剥夺所有的力量扔去另外一个世界，或者以类似的事情作结的时候。不管怎么样，Thor暂时逃避了那个话题。“所以你是打算去问他们什么问题？”他低声咆哮，再次紧张地抬头看深灰色的阻碍，它延伸直至目力不可达之处，高耸入云，毫无尽头。他握住了Mjölnir的柄。“你又打算付出怎样的代价？”

“我希望不是什么我无法割舍的东西。”Odin回答。他们能听见涓涓细流，并不遥远，突然间浓雾散开，露出一个圆圆的小池塘，水深而暗不见底。岸边站着一位女性，手中捧着盛满的水壶。

“向您致敬，众神之父奥丁。”在他们下马的时候她开口问候：她非常高，斗篷遮住了她的脸，她的声音从那片阴影下传来。“向您致敬，奥丁之子索尔。过来跟我的姐妹问好。”

她转过身，领着他们走上一条羊肠小径，尽头是一棵发着微光的笔直庞大树木，相比周围蔓延的树根都要更加苍白——上头有着新鲜的、被泥土压折的痕迹——探寻着他们脚下的土地，衍出细白的根须。另两位身着长袍女性坐在裸露的树根旁，用她们壶中的水清洗这那根须。“奥丁驾临。”她们中的一位出声，甚至没有抬头看向周围。

“Thor也来了。”第二位补充。

“向您致敬，葛雷三姐妹【注3】。”Odin开头，语气沉稳。而Thor喉头一动。他的父亲在害怕。他握紧了他的锤子，其中一位掩隐于头巾之下的女性转向了他。

“你想要在此处挥舞Mjölnir吗？在世界之树的根部。”她疑惑开口——毫无嗤笑，仅仅充满好奇。“那可真是雷霆万钧的命运，奥丁之子索尔，你可将所有的王国与世界在一挥之间破为尘土。不过也许比起被击败，你宁愿如此？”

 

“输了一次战役不代表输了一场战争。”Thor驳斥道，但是那话语在他的耳朵里回想。无论如何，他们的确正在输掉一场战争。三位身着斗篷的女性犹如一个人那样摇头否认，整齐得有些滑稽。

“葛雷三姐妹，”Odin开口，“我正想与您谈论这张战争。可否告知我所求的解答所需付出的代价？”

“众神之父奥丁，我们是不愿拒绝如此珍贵的承诺的。”其中一位回应道，“但是你愿为你心中已知的答案付出多高的代价呢？”

Thor看向Odin。Odin沉默着，注视着命运三女神。随后他转身离开，走向Speipnir。

“等一下，”Thor抓住了他的胳膊，“就这样？我们就这么……离开了？”

“命运三姐妹是如此慷慨，”Odin回答他，紧了紧他的披风。他抓住马鞍而后翻身骑上马，看上去如此吃力。“我的问题已得到解答。我们必须尽快回到阿斯嘉德。”

“我们必须回到阿斯嘉德，”他重复道，“而后你必须出发把你的弟弟带回家。”

________________________________________

这件事，Thor对此确实有精力去争辩一下。“为什么是现在？”他暴躁地抗议。“为什么现在要把他拉回来跟我们一起死？而不是之前，我那么拼劲试图说服你让我带兵追捕他的时候、不是在他几乎踏平城堡时，在他试图谋杀巴尔德时……”

争执持续了通向阿斯嘉德的整个归途——那差不多有一个月的旅途。由始至终Odin保持沉默。但Thor也没有因此闭嘴。他醒着，这能打发时间。而这糟糕透了，他得去把Loki带回来以让他——被惩罚？被处死？肯定不是什么好事，而且蠢透了。毫无意义。

最终他们回到了阿斯嘉德。Frigga迎接他们回家。那些桌子再次坐满了阿萨神族的勇士，大吃大喝。但这筵席并不吵闹，他们的脸上依然笼罩疲惫导致的空虚。Thor看着他们，这些他曾带领着前往战场的勇士们，这些即将再次为了这场绝望的战争而战的勇士们。最终Odin打破了他的沉默，“你认为我打算问命运女神什么问题？你会问命运女神什么问题？”

“如何赢得这场战争。”Thor回答道，毫不情愿。

Odin点点头，“带上你需要的人马，无论多少。”

=============================================

 

注1：the Shining ones：这里翻做荣耀一族。如果有官方译名的话欢迎告知。长得就金光灿灿的。遗憾的是Mavel wiki上没有给出更详尽的介绍。  
注2：Garearíki： 临界城镇  
注3：Grey Sisters：掌管命运的三姐妹。

 

============================================

 

 

“他将得到应有的尊重。”Thor命令道，对着面前那些愠怒的脸色。他寻求自愿者，因为他不想剥夺任何人难得的休憩——仅仅为了这个世界上最蠢的任务。然而追捕Loki的消息已然泄露出去，因而这些自愿者都是那些有着私心想要将他的弟弟用锁链拖回阿斯嘉德的人。

居然有不少人。Thor甚至不知道Loki曾经对Hothur和Jodi做了什么——他一直以为Loki都不知道他们的名字——不过他们俩几乎为了加入差点从桌子另一端摔出来。

“你们必须谨记他是Odin的儿子。”Thor尖锐地提醒，然后转过身背对他们以避免看着他们脸上表露出的不，他不是。不管怎么说，都是混帐父亲的错。“跟上。”他转头加了一句，然后沿着彩虹桥出发。

Sif紧跟他身边。他没有邀请她参加，她也没有费力去投名。在过去四年里他们一直肩并肩、背对背战斗。“你花了好几年来说服Odin让我们去追捕Loki，”她指出这一点，“上次他拒绝的时候，你砸坏了三张桌子并斥责他将阿斯嘉德的律法视为无物。”

“那是在战争开始之前。”Thor辩解道，“现在是为了什么？把Loki关进地牢并不能为我们带来胜利。”

Sif没有回应。他眯着眼盯着她。多年来她和Loki针锋相对，而Loki在中庭所做的一切足以让她愤怒到直接将他的头扯下来，但是Thor从未意识到她会对Loki埋有私怨。

“如果你的父亲计划采取一次大规模攻击，”她最终开口，“Loki将会是我们的隐患。”

“他是我的弟弟。”Thor强调。

“你是说他不会利用这个大好时机毁了阿斯嘉德吗？”她反问道，“到现在你总该记起他至少有十几次都试图杀了你。”

“而我还活着。”Thor指出，“如果Loki真心想让我死，他会回来，祈求我的原谅，然后往我的杯子里倒点什么魔药。”

“没错。”Sif干巴巴地补充，“没错，那是事实。他希望你死而且是羞耻的死。”

Thor想要争辩，但是问题是他根本不知道Loki想要的是什么，这让争辩变得很困难。他觉得这些日子以来，哪怕Loki也不知道。或者那愿望时刻变化着。“致命一击。”最终他忧虑地开口，“这倒是个线索，如果真的存在任何线索的话。”他似乎能够看到这一切：一次盛气凌人的攻击，从他们敌人闪烁着微光的扭曲阵营中袭来，从他们的阵营的心脏处——而后这清晰的景象散去。敌人的队伍并不存在心脏那样的致命点。

“有可能。”Sif回应道，“如果你的父亲终于掌握了荣耀一族从何而来，或许他意图让我们去从源头追捕。”

 

“但那又有什么用呢？”Thor驳斥道，“他们并没有将军或者军官那样的统领者，那他们为什么会要有一个都城，或者一个王国？以及他们又为何在意我们是否会铲平这一切？他们仅仅是在吞噬与毁灭我们的世界。”

Sif再一次无言以对，但是她看上去陷入沉思。Thor叹了口气，“忘了它吧。”

“或许是什么人派遣了他们。”Sif开口，然后催促马向前，仅余下她的话语为Thor建立起无法忽视的潜在联系。他对着她的背影沉下脸。

________________________________________

当Loki想要躲藏的时候，总是很难找到他。不过眼下他并没有很致力于完美的隐藏自己。也许是因为他不认为现在Asgard会有任何人浪费时间来追捕他，而不是试图对抗那些正要横扫九大世界的荣耀一族。而只需要粗劣的魔法就足以让他从凡人眼中消失。Thor领着他的人马穿过底特律夜间半荒芜的街道。废旧工厂与在这城市这片废土上所生植物散发出的清新气味微妙地交融在一起。他们是独特的盟友，在地上投下形状怪异的阴影。

 

那工厂有着巨大而微妙熟悉的轮廓，令Thor疑惑。而后他发现它看上去与阿斯嘉德的账房微妙相似。他无声地派出那些人马，使其手里拿着魔法网守在各个入口，让Sif带着魔法栓口守在后方。而后他将Mjölnir甩过肩头敲碎了前面墙壁的大部分。

Loki甚至都没有从他阅读的书籍中抬起眼来，在金属碎片和砖雨落在他身边形成环状痕迹的同时，他随意地将一条腿翘在他所做的单人沙发的扶手上。那单人沙发看上去奇怪而不适，巨大的身躯被印花软垫覆盖，遍布污渍与老鼠啮咬的齿痕，小小的黑色眼睛从一边扶手蹦出的弹簧中盯着Thor。“Thor。家人来访总是令人愉快的，不是么？”Loki如是说。

那扶手沙发是唯一一件家俱，坐在空旷的，垃圾散落的地板中间。一盏孤零零的、清冷的蓝色魔法灯悬在上方，昭亮出那些巨大的蜘蛛网以及被斑驳腐蚀的金属墙上剥落的油漆。细小的虫子四散进各个角落，勉强可见。Thor看着他的弟弟寂寞地坐在他的藏身之处，悲伤突然袭击了他。“你在这里做什么？”他问道。

Loki微微抬起眼与他的兄弟对视：犹如平静幽暗的深井，平和安详，犹如它们从不能被仇恨点燃。“按照眼下的情况。我想我才是有足够理由提出这个问题的一方，亲爱的哥哥。”

“你知道我为什么来这里。”Thor回答。

“仅有最模糊的概念罢了。”Loki表示，“我的确惊讶你居然能够在眼下抽出时间离开前线。或许这实际上就是一次休憩度假？在那战场再次夺走你所有注意力之前的一次小小娱乐？”

一声冷漠的，充满恶意的嗤笑并不能完全遮掩他们眼下的真正问题。无论如何，不是Thor发出的。

“别混账了。”Thor指出，“你也知道这不是我自己的想法的。是父亲派我来的。”

“啊。”Loki发出一声感叹。

太棒了，所以不知怎的，他把事情搞得更砸了。Thor再次在脑袋里无声地以奥丁之名起誓：Loki最不需要的就是在宇宙中游荡然后藏身于眼下这样的破洞里，在他脑子里那些蠕动的毒蛇中陷得更深。他应当被带回阿斯嘉德，承受他应得的惩罚——Thor不是很清楚应当怎样惩罚犯下如Loki所做那些的罪恶之人，但是Thor之前认定那应当包括被Thor自己私下与重复地扔进湖里——而后出发去某处征伐一下来转移注意力。

“你会跟上来吗？”Thor开口，“还是我们要用比较麻烦的方法搞定这事？”

“考虑到它是一次如此诱人的归家之途，”Loki合上他的书，嘲一脸嘲弄地伪装出愉悦的神色，双手相握，“我不得不遗憾地说我在其他地方还有些重要的计划要参与。我真心觉得我必须得拒绝。”

“那就是麻烦的方法咯。”Thor放弃了努力，走向他。蜘蛛与蟑螂四处逃窜远离他的脚步，连老鼠也逃出了沙发。而Loki巍然不动。

除了在Thor伸出手时从他的指尖消失。Loki在门厅的另一头再次出现。Hothur出现在门口，狞笑着，手里握着他的战斧：“骗子大师，你可没法从这儿逃出去。”

“Hothur”Loki开口，“它到底长回来了没？”他歪了歪头，“也许，和原来尺寸不太一样？”

Hothur咆哮着挥舞起斧子，然而那仅仅砸在了虚空中。Loki已出现在另一扇门边。但是Haskner和Rondo跑出来堵住了他，剩下的勇士们也从各处走出。饥渴地盯着他。Loki停了下来，看着他们慢慢接近。Thor推开他们走了进来抓住他。看起来一半的精力要花在阻止这些人把他撕成碎片。

他捉住了Loki的胳膊。Loki盯着他好一会儿，眼神清澈，而当中的迷茫让Thor不得不压抑看向别处的冲动。“我明白了。父亲是真的非常想要见我。”Loki评价道，然后Thor的手中仅仅剩下一把闪着微光的尘土，散落在他四周，站在圈里。

“太棒了。”Thor在呼吸中吐出这句；这可是个新把戏。如果Sif突然开口，“如果你们那么解决完了的话。”她穿过后墙那一块幻影的补丁里走出来，手里攥了三只魔法网，一只黑色的小老鼠在网里挣扎。  
________________________________________

Thor并不蠢。所以直至到达王座的高台下他才打开网把那只老鼠倒出来。Loki滚了两圈而后动作流畅地站起身，像只猫一样挑剔地掸了掸袖子，才抬起头来看着Odin。“亲爱的父亲——哦或者我该称呼您……”

“父亲。”Odin简练地打断他。

Loki的嘴角抽了一下，挤出一个讥讽的微笑。“好吧，我在这了。多亏了我亲爱的哥哥和侍卫们——”他转过身浮夸地向站在大厅尽头的Sif和勇士们鞠了个躬，“——你们亲切仁慈的帮助。我是因何赢得了这张邀请函？我听说最近不是很顺利。”他停顿了一下，然后顽皮地补充道，“Wyrddenning中提到一个魔咒——”

“Loki！”Odin尖锐地打断，“那是禁书。”

“但是宫中依然留有一本副本，不是么？”Loki反驳道，“不在藏书室里，但是——”

Odin的脸色已经足以回答一切；Thor站在中间轮流扫视他们，皱起眉头，“是什么魔咒？”

“非常令人印象深刻的咒语。”Loki解释道，目光依然停留在他们的父亲身上。“你会很喜欢它的，哥哥。火与毁灭降临各处——我相信它在眼下的情况会非常有用。当然，其中最重要的一味原料是一颗依然在跳动的冰巨人魔法师的心脏。”

“什么？”Thor拉过他的胳膊扯着他摇摆。“你觉得我们——你以为我会在任何情况下——”

Loki盯着他，“如果那将拯救整个阿斯嘉德呢？”

Thor震惊地看着他，Loki依然紧盯着他，仿佛在挑衅。“不！”Thor向他吼道，用力摇晃他，“你个蠢货！”

在Thor前后晃动的掌心中挣扎着，Loki最终向后蹒跚半步，成功得以让自己逃出禁锢。他站直了身体，用一只手抚平了他的束甲，呼吸有些粗重，“那么父亲让你来追捕我大约是个失误。”他说道，“但是我很确信他曾与你进行过一次私密的谈话并向你解释了——”

“吾儿，”Odin在王座上开口，疲惫不堪，Loki停下了话语。“那本书被从藏书室中取出以保证无人得以阅读该魔咒。以及其他书中永远不应被使用的邪恶。我很抱歉你得以获知这其中的任何知识，以及由此让你得以想象的邪恶作为。你的聪慧应当能让你明白。没有任何一个单独的魔咒，无论是何种强大的魔法，也无法将阿斯嘉德于当下敌人所带来的陷落中拯救出来。”

Loki无声地张合嘴唇；Thor看到他吞了一口口水。“那么我想我的聪慧已陷入迷雾，因为我无法理解那你为何要在承受又一次攻击后，还要耗费如此多的心思将我带回家。”  
“什么？”Thor惊讶地问道，“你怎么知道的？”

Loki挑起一边眉毛，“我看到了那些桌子。亲爱的哥哥。”

Thor扫视身后；他之前太过专注于确保魔法网不从他的指尖滑落，但他应当能注意到那些半空的桌——随后他意识到大厅里的桌子减少了，而座椅之间的间隔变大了，Loki是对的。他转向Odin：“你说了敌人会忙于巩固——”

“这不重要，”Odin打断他，“如果我们因为缺少了你就提前几个月输掉了Dregul的话，这并不能改变整个战争的格局。”

“那这场闹剧就能改变？”Thor笑道，“你为什么必须让我将Loki带回来？”

Odin顿了一下然后继续，“我将陷入沉眠，吾儿。”

Thor难以置信地看着他，那句话泛起的波纹几乎穿过了他身后的神殿。如今在战场上他的确带领军队，然而每一次都是Odin在指挥。是他的智慧让他们得以时不时，利用敌人短暂的脆弱，占据优势。是他的智慧一次次阻止了那显而易见的战败。Thor很久之前就已准备好统领一切，但是在当下失去Odin——

而后Loki开始大笑不止。

那声音犹如爪子挠着墙上的石砖那样令人焦躁不安，回荡不息。Thor扫了他一眼，“你觉得这很有趣？阿斯嘉德已经濒临陷落——”

“我认为这实在是过于令人愉悦，”Loki解释道，“亲爱的哥哥，难道你还不明白？父亲的意思是将授予我王座。”

“别傻了。”Thor回应道。

“不。”Odin开口，“我确实如此打算。”

=====TBC


	2. Chaos War 混沌之战 part 2

________________________________________

接下来的对话进行得并不顺利。在Thor对着Odin大吼的时间里Loki一直坐在台阶上发出柔和的笑声。而Odin毫无回应，仅仅坐在王座上，看上去比以往任何时候都更加疲劳，卑微，老态龙锺。而这让Thor更加愤怒。Odin在眼下这个时刻居然将他送离阿斯嘉德，远离他们的敌人。在这个，明知他随时会倒下的为难时刻。这实在是太过荒谬——

这时Odin突然站起身，用他的长枪重重在地上敲了一下。王座所在的高台，甚至是整个神殿大厅，都因此而颤抖，在这冲击下低吟。“够了！”他斥道，然后他再次陷入王座中，“够了。”他再次强调，“吾儿，你随我一起拜访了命运女神……”

“而她们一直在浇灌树根，她们可没有让你把王位交给Loki！”Thor打断他，“在你沉眠之前你已经失去了你的理智， 将指挥权交予这个——疯子？”

“看上去你对我的迷恋突然衰减了许多，哥哥。”Loki指出，带着令人恼火的愉悦。

“我不会让任何人把你的心脏挖出来！”Thor反驳道，“但是那跟让你登上王位是两回事。”

“恰恰相反，”Loki回答，“在如今的状况下，这基本上就是一回事。我并不认为你已经领会了父亲计划精妙之处的十分之一。事实上，此时沉眠降临得十分合时宜。Odin的军队被击败会是一个耻辱。而十分不幸的，索尔，他的头生子，将被历史记载为那个输掉了阿斯嘉德的人。当然，国王在最后的防御中倒下也是无可厚非的，而一队坚韧不拔的勇士——在一位高尚的贵族统领下——最终或许能赢得战争，引领着少许幸存者——”

受够了这疯狂的言论，Thor从鼻子里发出轻蔑的声音：“既然如此你为何还想要那王冠？”

“哦，我们亲爱的父亲对我的能力了若指掌。”Loki回应，“他将十分乐意在这些聚集于此的贵人面前，”他伸出手臂扫过整个大厅，不仅仅囊括了那些专注聆听的贵族们，也包括了那些将他抓获于此的勇士们，“将我立为他的继承人，在 _你_ 之上；不，他也相当确信我不会拒绝。”他微笑着，几不可察。

Thor翻了个白眼然后重新转向Odin，“你依然想授予他王权吗？如果我们足够幸运的话或许他不会一把火烧掉整座神殿，仅仅因为他觉得它会想要塌陷砸在他的脑袋上。”

“Thor。”Odin问道，“你能赢得这场战争么？”

Thor抬头凝视他。站在他麾下的勇士面前，站在整个王廷之前，他只有一个回答可以选择；只有一个回答可以让Odin放弃这个计划，Thor必须那样回答；唯一的问题是，他知道那是一个谎言。

他没有回答，内心斗争着，沉默太久以至无法被解读成不悦。Odin将他的沉默作为回答点头赞同，“眼下我们面对的敌人毫无理性，”他再度开口，“毫无计划，毫无动机。他们不依照逻辑行事，被击退之后他们再次来袭。我的智慧无法击败混沌之军，我的智慧无法做到，你的力量也毫无作用。它们背叛了我们。”

“所以你转而投诸于疯狂？”Thor质疑道，然而他不情愿地发现这个主意打动了他。Sif的指控并非无中生有，与荣耀一族的战斗让人感觉与对抗他的弟弟另一次疯狂的阴谋别无二致。无法理解的事物从各个方向向你来袭，而且看上去毫无意义。该死的他太明白他无法打败他们了。如果Loki _能够_ 想出些不同的方法，无论多疯狂，无论——  
“越来越有趣了！”Loki突然开口，“现在你已经准备 _同意_ 了。亲爱的哥哥，你必须明白，”他狡黠地向他倾过身子，“如果你发誓效忠于我，那我可不得不想出点什么十分 _有趣的_ 把戏来善用你的忠诚了。”

“如果需要的话我还是能把你按进湖里。”Thor强调。他还没有同意，而必须得屈服于这个疯子则让事情变得更无法忍受。

“如果是我而非你凌驾于众人之上的话，那你可做不到。”Loki回答，朝他送去一个假笑。“亲爱的哥哥，那只能是自我安慰了。不管怎么样，我不太可能能够把这场战争输得比 _你_ 所已输的更惨了。”

Thor退缩了。因为他所说的，理所当然，是事实。

Odin从高台上走下来，牢牢握紧他的肩膀，“这并非是对你的职责，吾儿。”他安慰道，“这是我所造成的失败。”Thor猛然点了头；但是他明白阿斯嘉德的民众寄希望于谁从他们门前的敌人手中保护他们，而他也明白他已经令他们失望了。Odin叹了口气，“Thor——我看不到任何其他可以带来希望的选择，否则我绝不会向你如此要求。但是我不得如此。你是否会对你的弟弟宣誓忠诚，并在这张战争期间服从他的命令？”

Thor几乎能够 _感觉_ 到Sif在他身后无声地尖叫着 _ **不**_ 。他不需要转过身去看她脸上的表情，或者是与她站在一起的人们的表情。他们都将在一年内死去，如果战争依然如之前这样发展——依然如他所领导他们时那样。他甩开肩上Odin的双手，“王权是你所有，继承之择同理。”Thor回答，声音低沉，“如果你命令我，我将会宣誓。”

于几步之外旁观的Loki拍了拍手，“看起来又要举行一次无聊的家庭聚餐了。”  
________________________________________

Odin也没有浪费任何时间。在Thor勉强喝完了三角杯蜜酒，刚刚开始重新思考前，他的弟弟就已握着Gungnir，坐在王座上俯视着朝他挤出一个怪笑。这几乎激怒Thor冲上台阶揍他一拳而不是跪在他的脚下向他宣誓忠诚。“直至Odin从沉眠中苏醒。”他若有所指地，在誓言的结尾加上这句。

“稍微狭隘了些，不过谨遵汝言。”Loki回应，愉快地挥了挥手臂。“下一位！”

“ _下一位_ ？这是什么意思？”Thor站起身质疑道，“我们可没有时间让你让每一个在场的人都对你宣誓，有一场战斗正在——”

“如果不是我告知你的话你对那场战斗一无所知。”Loki讽刺道，“因此我的确认为你大约会默认我对其有了解。但是无论如何，你所得到的总与你所付出的等价。 _下一位_ 。”他向前倾着嘶嘶地说着。

一时间没有人动作。Thor看了Sif一眼：这实在 _是_ 太疯狂了，但是他已经宣誓，而他知道Loki会毫无犹豫地命令他强迫在场的每一个人下跪。她重重地用鼻子哼了一声，而后在王座高台的底端跪下，宣誓了忠诚；之后她站在了王座的另一边若有所指地盯着剩余那些跟随Thor的人们，直至他们一个接一个不情愿地宣誓。然后突然地，在Jodi顶着一张因为愤恨而紫红的一张脸下跪时，Loki打断道，“不用了，我觉得无聊了。”他站起身，“在场的每一位男性与女性，跪下，然后宣誓忠诚。”他命令道，“不要以为我不会发觉你只是在对口型。”他补充道。

“好了。”在那些宣誓敷衍地被重复之后，他总结道，然后重新把自己丢进王座里。“Sif女士。”

Thor捏紧拳头，紧紧盯着Sif，如果Loki打算搞什么复仇的话——

“是，”Sif简短回答，随后加上两个字，“吾王。”

“恭喜你，夫人。你现在是整个阿斯嘉德军队的统率。”

Thor放松了身体，然后疑惑道：“什么？”

“把我们在此处的军力带去——让我想想——啊对了，Alfraness，我想。”Loki继续命令道，对Thor还有座下那些人中弥漫着的叽喳作响的疑惑，以及Sif皱起的眉头视若无睹。

“Odin说过他们正在攻击Dregul！”Thor抗议道。

“而我倾听的能力那会儿可毫无损伤。”Loki回答，俯视着Thor，“你不断打断我的举动似乎已经蕴含了反抗的意味，我的哥哥。而你立下誓言的声音依然回音在耳。我是否必须要劳烦身己为你准备一个提示物？我想我可能不得不如此。”

他举起手从空气中变化出一个项圈。它就像是用来束缚一匹种马或者是一条军犬的那种，有着被铁质铆钉钉着的厚重的皮革。他将项圈丢下台阶，落在Thor的脚边。“戴上它。”他温柔地开口。

Sif朝他迈进了半步，手伸向她的剑柄。不过Thor能够足够轻易地忍受这命令。不管怎么说，早在立誓之时他就已预料到他将得到些愚蠢和可悲的馈赠。他捡起了那项圈扣在了自己脖子上，然后环抱双臂。“好了，我戴上了。 _现在_ 我是否可以提醒你处于攻击之下的是Dregul——嗷！”他在项圈突然烫他脖子的时候跳了起来，愤怒犹如一百只黄蜂同时攻击那样蛰痛了他。

“你不可以。”Loki表示，“Lady Sif，领着军队然后立刻出发。哦对了，顺便替我告诉Heimdall打开彩虹桥与Dregul之间的通道并让他们全部撤军回来。无论如何，你总是无法让一个星球上处处都充满生机的。”

Sif朝Thor丢了一个惊恐的表情，而Thor正因痛楚磨着牙，步上高台，“Loki——”

Loki转过脑袋疑惑地抬头看着他，抿起薄唇，“嗯？哥哥，你打算怎么做？”

“派军前往Dregul！”Thor回答，“加强那里的防守，战斗至——”

“没错，”Loki打断了他，“没错，那正是我觉得你会做的。而介于我们都知道那效果如何，我们就该换个方式。你还在这？”他转头将目光向下移至Sif身上，“还是说你更愿意让我换另一位统率？比如Lieff大人？我确信他将会乐于接受这个机会，趁此给他的女儿，少女勇士一些父亲的教导——”

Sif努力将她的回应咽下，甚至都能听见她齿摩擦的声音。她最终尖利地盯了Thor一眼，以表情责备是 _他导致了这一切_ 。随后大步走出了大厅，冲那些男人扫了一眼。

Thor无助地看着他们磨蹭着走出大厅，怨恨与反抗写满每一个身影。然后他转身看着Loki：“Alftaness几乎杳无人迹，除了一些羊和伐木人那里一无所有。如果你 _打算_ 放弃一些领土——”

“Alftaness的春天很可爱。”Loki打断他，“我在Gljufur瀑布旁消磨了许多时光。多谢你的提醒，哥哥。站在那儿的侍从，去追上Lady Sif告诉她在那儿扎营。哦，然后我希望她派遣五十人的巡守队，每小时一换。”

项圈在Thor深呼吸打算咆哮着反对时掐紧了他的喉咙，最终他只能在那个男孩儿跑出大厅时无用地捂着嘴咳嗽不止，“你一定是疯——”他停下来，叹息道，“我为什么还要请求呢？弟弟，我乞求你，放弃你的恶意，好好思考。他们如今已是你的子民——这已是你的王国。让他们去防守虚无，去防守那远离任何人烟的贫瘠，白白耗费他们的力量。那只会损害你自己的利益。Sif麾下仅有三百人，如果他们不得不每小时换一次岗每次五十人，他们将无法休息。我向你保证，如果你所下的指令仅仅与我所计划的不同，我不会抗议——”

“亲爱的Thor，”Loki言语中满溢着柔情，“这绝对是太惊人了，你竟能以如此完美的真诚诉说同样完美的谎言。”

“这太 _疯狂_ 了。”Thor最终放弃地朝他咆哮。

“是吗？”Loki回应，“但这不正是你们所求吗？”

“不！”Thor反驳道。

“哦，”Loki感叹，“那么，那可真遗憾你已经立下了忠诚之誓。”他从王座上站起身，披风划出弧度，而后从头上摘下那桂冠似的头盔，将他扔向Thor；Thor条件反射地接住它。“跟我来，哥哥。将阿斯嘉德领入毁灭之地真是件让人感到饥饿的工作。”

“我们在大厅里，这里就有食物。”Thor困惑地开口。

“我不想跟其他人一起用餐。”Loki解释，做出了一个勉强的，作呕的表情，从王座后方绕过，向大厅尽头的门走去。Thor看着手里的头盔，想着要将它摔毁。

“快点，Thor。”Loki的声音从他身后越过肩头飘来，项圈被隔空敲击了一下。Thor深深吸一口气然后跟上他。一直为Loki最糟糕的冲动加料可不会给阿斯嘉德带来任何好处。Odin说的没错，Dregul陷落并不会为这场战争情势带来什么变化。如果说在此之前Loki都仅仅是在喷洒毒液，那么等到他终于厌倦于玩弄他的敌人而将他的巧思用于对付荣耀一族的话，这一切代价或许都将值得。

哦当然，如果最后并不值得的话，Thor也毫无头绪还能有别的什么选择。除了战斗直至死亡，但是那也不会给阿斯嘉德带来什么好处。甚至对中庭也没有好处。思及荣耀一族涌向那美丽的世界，践踏那些脆弱的，可爱的凡人就已让他五脏纠结在一起。而一旦阿斯嘉德陷落——一旦彩虹桥陷落——又有什么能阻止这一切？

他停下了脚步。Loki早已站住并且紧盯着他。“怎么了？”Thor问。

“你中毒了吗？”Loki充满怀疑地问，“我知道 _我_ 没有给你下毒。但是我想不出还有谁会这么做。”

“我当然没有中毒，”Thor驳斥回去，“你在说什么蠢话呢？”

“你在 _沉思_ ，”Loki解释，“从这里我就能感觉到。”

“当你看到整个阿斯嘉德即将陷落——子民注将死亡时你就会这么做！”Thor嗤之以鼻，“当然你不会在意，你自己就试过足够多次亲自毁灭它了。”

“说真的，哥哥，你伤到我了。”Loki诉了句苦，“我没有打算去 _吃掉_ 所有人。”

Thor耸了耸肩，他的胃袋在痉挛，他已见证太多次荣耀一族是如何对待那些未能及时逃脱的战士，他们丑恶的饕餮盛宴——

“我知道要如何让你高兴一点儿，”Loki兴奋地说着，“我们来吃午餐吧！”

================TBC  



End file.
